


The Foreteller's Lust

by DJ_Ethan



Series: The Naughty Foretellers [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Footjob, I'm not good at tagging, Kinda?, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Smut, Which as we all know is the lewdest of all kinds of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 03:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11222286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Ethan/pseuds/DJ_Ethan
Summary: After your fateful encounter in the Daybreak Town sewers, Master Ava takes an interest in you. Things lead to the two of you getting closer than either of you expected.





	The Foreteller's Lust

**Author's Note:**

> Another repost from my Tumblr. This came from me wanting to write something with her in payback for the hell she was in the earlier days of KH Unchained X (now Union X). Back then, she was seen as somewhat of a paywall, with tons of health and devastating damage. Wanted to make her squeal and suffer for that by making her a little fucktoy, being honest.  
> That didn't end up happening here.  
> Regardless, this was my second fanfic, and I enjoyed writing this cutie in this manner. I do hope others start to write smut with her too. The foretellers in general need more 18+ love, if you know what I mean.  
> And I have a pseudo-sequel to this I intend to share later. It's already on my Tumblr, but we take things slowly here.

**_“Show me what you can do.”_** That’s how it started.

You didn’t expect so much to happen in one day. One moment, you’re crawling thought abandoned sewers in Daybreak Town. The next, one of the foretellers, a keyblade master, challenges you to a fight.

Now, she’s in your bed, panting, naked, and a subject to your whims.

You think back to how this started, mere hours ago. During your investigation in the sewers, Master Ava appeared, and made it out to appear like she was responsible for Ephemera’s disappearance. She took keyblade in hand, challenging you to a duel you knew you had no hope in winning.

Against all odds, you survived, though. You felt lucky to have survived her attack. Despite how small she seemed, her strikes were powerful, strong enough to shatter bones into powder. You barely tanked through each blow, only barely managed to get her to stagger, and your body’s energy spent.

As you collapsed on the floor, she merely dismissed her keyblade. “Not bad. I see a lot of potential in you,” she remarked, calmly, yet kindly. You felt sincerity in her words.

“But I also see sadness in your heart,” the foreteller continued. “Hanging on to it will eventually lead you to darkness. You need to somehow let it go.”

That was easier said than done. You didn’t have many true friends besides Chirithy, but with Ephemera, there was an instant connection. Along with him revealing the secrets of your journeys that you didn’t even fully understand yourself, he encouraged you to go out and figure out for yourself what your role was in this world, what was happening on a larger scale, and so on. But he’s gone now. It’s just you and Chirithy.

Ava looked at you and smiled, and despite the beating you received from her, you couldn’t help but smile back. She had a calming air to her. She felt trustworthy. Even if you weren’t in Vulpes like Ephemera, you trusted her on her word.

“With this little one helping you,” motioning to Chirithy, “you’ll be fine. Now go home.”

You start to pick yourself up, feeling more comfortable around Ava, but as you raise yourself onto your legs, she continues.

“And I’m sorry, but this area is strictly off-limits, alright?” The addition only further raises your suspicion, but you nod anyway, knowing you likely won’t be able to get much more out of these sewers.

As you walked away, you didn’t hear her say “so it’s you… you’re the friend he told me about…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Now in your room, one which you barely occupied due to your job as a member of your union, you tried to sleep, thinking over the day’s events. All you got were more dreams of Ephemera. You had no idea what was going on with him, but you know for a fact now that he didn’t simply disappear randomly.

Your thoughts often return to Master Ava. Why did she challenge you? You were not a member of her union, and she attacked you. You had few friends inside your own union, and you doubted your union’s leader would challenge Ava should she have erased you. Yet she spared you. Complimented you on your potential, something not even your own foreteller had bothered with.

Your thoughts started to stray from the reasoning she had to the foreteller herself. What was she like? You had heard she was more among her union than the other foretellers. Was she kind? Was she strict? Why the mask?

The mask only lead to you asking more questions. You noticed all the foretellers had masks, but no one really understood why they wore them or what they looked like underneath them. All the masks showed were their mouths and noses.

Yet you could tell, Ava was young. Perhaps only a few years older than you might be. Had she been more in touch with people her age? Was she comfortable showing what was underneath the mask to those she knew? Was she cute?

You stopped yourself right there. Did you just ask yourself if a Foreteller was cute? What was wrong with you?

You decide maybe you need some fresh air. Opening your eyes, you find a surprise. Chirithy and Master Ava are speaking right in front of you. In mid-conversation, actually. Or at least, they were, until they realized you were awake.

You look at her, still half asleep, wondering if you’re just dreaming. She simply smiles, and asks, “did you sleep well?”

You tell her you certainly have an improved condition, but are still unable to get rest. And then you ask her what is her business here. Politely, but still to the point. She claimed she wanted to compensate for your battle earlier. Yes, it took a lot out of you, but you didn’t think it was really necessary. You ask her to take a seat, and she does.

But your thoughts from earlier return. What does she look like under the mask? Under those robes? How was her body? They only continued to get more personal from there.

“Are you okay?” Master Ava’s words bring you back to reality, but the thoughts still reside.

You apologize, and tell her you’re having trouble thinking properly.

“Were you thinking about me?” she asks. You confess your thoughts have recently started to focus on her. She calmly gives you her own response. “I understand if our previous encounter  left a strong impression. If there’s anything I can do for you, let me know.”

Anything? You think to the things you’ve seen, the people you’ve met. You met many people, seen many bonds, but you haven’t been able to form one yourself. One in particular that left you longing was seeing Snow White and the man who awoke her from her slumber. They looked so happy, you wanted that connection. You decided on what you wanted from her.

“Have you made up your mind?” Ava asks, and you nod and take a step forward. Towards her. You suddenly, without any regard for her consent, grab her, and kiss her lips.

It felt fantastic. You didn’t want to pull away. And surprisingly, though she wasn’t encouraging it, she certainly wasn’t pulling away either. Your lips felt like they had finally found purpose, and you wanted to keep them there for as long as you could. Time seemed to not matter anymore. You just savored the moment.

As you finally pulled away, her lips curved into a smile, and an eyebrow raised. “You’re quite the bold one, you know. No one’s tried to kiss me, you know.” And surprisingly, she came closer. “I usually make the first move,” she whispered in your ear. And she kissed you, and it felt even better. She even got her tongue involved, and you responded in kind.

This continued for a while, but eventually she broke the kiss, and she curved her lips softly. She made her way to your bed. She began to lay down, and gave a cute, yet sensual look. And that’s when she said it.

_“Show me what you can do.”_

You don’t know if it’s because they were the same words she used earlier to challenge you, but the words echoes in your head. It was clear at this point what she wanted. This time, you wanted to show her what you could do. Not as a warrior, but as a man.

You quickly stripped yourself, leaving yourself bare naked save for your underwear. You don’t take your eyes off the Foreteller, though, as you see Ava starts to striptease herself.

First, her hood came off. As it fell onto the floor, you saw her starting to remove layer after layer of clothing. During this, you removed her shoes, and began to massage her bare feet. She seemed to enjoy it, and you continued, hearing her pleasant hums as you tended to her. Soon, you would find her stripped of all clothes, save for a scant pair of undergarments and her mask. A soft pink, but with white linings, just like her outfit.

“Go on…” she commanded, and you obeyed, slowly moving her panties down her legs until they too were removed. You find her pussy, pink, fluffy, and beautiful, ready to be pleased. And so you do.

You’re no real expert in oral sex, but you try your best to please Ava. Your tongue starts at her labia, and you slowly work your way to her clit, the first spot that seems sensitive. As you lick, you hear her responses in the form of moans, and you can hear her asking for more. Her voice slowly rises, not too loud, but still much more audible than before, as you continue, your cock slowly getting more erect as you partake in this lewd act. Eventually, Ava climaxes on your face, covering you in her fluids.

Pushing you away from her cunt, Ava places her feet on your now erect cock, which is still trapped underneath your briefs. “Nice job, I haven’t been eaten out that well in a while,” she compliments. “Now it’s my turn to get you off.” She motions you to remove what’s left of your clothing, and you quickly remove your underwear, leaving you stark naked and your cock standing proudly.

Ava placed her foot on your dick, and you can’t help but shudder. No one’s touched you in such an intimate way, and you’ve contained your urges for so long. But now, you are finally being treated, being allowed to get off with someone else. Her foot starts slowly, the flat massaging your shaft at a steady pace. Then she added her other foot, with her feet now on opposite ends of your manhood. They then started to move oppositely, as one foot went up on him, the other went down. You couldn’t believe it, it felt so good, you could feel yourself about to explode. Evidently, so did the Foreteller. Through all of this, Ava had a pleased smirk on her face, knowing she was in control. She took one of her feet and placed her toes on the very tip, and began to tease you there, circling it. That sent you over the edge.

Your cum bursts, and due to where it was at, Ava’s feet was where most of it fell. She doesn’t seem to be displeased, but she does seem to have something in mind. She raised her cum-covered foot at you. “You made a mess, you know,” she said in a matter-of-fact kind of tone. “Why don’t you clean it up?”

You know she didn’t exactly say how to clean it up, but you didn’t really think it through on how to. Despite your clothes on the floor, you began to lick her feet, taking up every last ounce of your seed. Ava looks surprised at first, but pleased. Even when you had cleansed her feet of semen, you continued to lick her, exploring every last area of her small yet beautiful feet. You didn’t know you even had a foot fetish, but you were too lost in the moment to care or think about it.

Eventually, Ava took her feet away from your tongue.

“C’mon, you lazy bum,” she teased, parting her legs and spreading her pussy. _“Show me what you can do.”_ Those words again. She wanted it. She wanted you. Time to give it to her.

Raising yourself to your legs, you get up and join her on your bed. You stroke yourself just to get yourself just a bit harder, even if you were solid at this point, and you finger the Foreteller just a bit more. When you are ready, you finally take your dick and insert yourself in her. She elicits a lewd moan, and you yourself find yourself unable to keep yourself from joining her in making your indecency inaudible.

She feels warm, incredible, and you want to stay inside. You can feel Ava wrap her legs around you, unwilling to let you free until you have satisfied her. So you thrust your hips into her, sending a wave of pleasure through both of you. You start to thrust again, getting more and more pleasure from the movement. You place yourself over her, your arms supporting your weight, and you continue your pattern.

Soon she joins you in your movement, and the pleasure only doubles. You find yourself looking into her face. For a second, you realize you never asked her to remove her mask. But to be honest, it added to her mystique, to her charm. It made you want her more. You kiss her once again, your tongue forcing your way into her mouth, and she returns in kind with her own, with her tongue engaged with yours.

As you pull away from the kiss, you bend down as much as you can and start kissing her chest, your lips on one breast and your hand on another. You lose your balance and fall on top of her, but you don’t care, lost in your own primal position.

You feel Ava starting to quiver, and her voice is coming more and more frequently. You know she is about to climax, and you would be rude to deny her the pleasure. You pull yourself out as much as you can with her legs still ensnaring you, and give it your all in a mighty thrust. You fuck her as hard as you can, trying your hardest to make her cum. You soon find yourself rewarded with her vagina tightening around your cock, and Ava, sweating at this point, giving you a warning: “I- I’m cumming!”

You can feel her orgasm once again, her legs finally releasing their embrace on you and her cunt gushing with her fluids. It only makes you feel even better, and you soon reach your peak yourself. You pull out as quickly as possible before cumming, and blow your load over her stomach.

Both of you take a moment to calm down, the orgasm clearly intense for the both of you. But as the pleasure wears down, you look down and see that your dick is still up, ready to go for another round. Ava sees this too, and turns herself around, her ass presented towards you.

“Want some more?” The Foreteller asks with a cheeky grin. “My ass is ready for some pounding too, you know?” She slaps her ass, and spreads her cheeks to show off her asshole.

And you don’t hesitate with that invitation. Your dick rapidly hardens again, but you know better than to go in dry. You start slowly, and lick the area around her anus, slowly reaching your destination. Turns out you’re pretty into eating ass, because you find yourself really enjoying it. Ava clearly took care of herself, and her asshole was incredibly clean. She seemed to be enjoying it too, but she specifically made clear she wanted to be fucked with a dick, not a tongue. So you stopped your oral treatment and grabbed your dick.

Hard again, you slap it against her ass. It’s not too big, but certainly not small and flat either. It has a small, yet satisfying ripple. Ava has one hand spreading her butt and presenting to you, the other you can see is fingering her vagina, getting herself ready. With one hand guiding yourself, you take your other hand and spread the other end of her ass and insert yourself into her ass.

The tip came first. Once that was inside, you took the hand guiding your dick and placed it on her asscheek. You once again thrust, and you find yourself surprised in just how much tighter this hole is. Ava seems to enjoy it, though, a loud, indecent groan leaving her throat. Your neighbors probably heard that.

Ah, who gives a shit, you’re fucking a Foreteller in the ass.

You thrust yourself into her, and you can hear through her pants and moans, “Harder.” Not one to argue, you oblige, and increase your force. You can’t help but get more into the dominance, and start slapping her ass while you’re fucking her. And she enjoys it. Clearly she does. She begging for it, she’s clearly getting off on it, and she’s rubbing herself to further increase her pleasure.

_“More! Give me more! Fuck me harder! I want more!”_ Never in your life did you expect to be in this position with a Foreteller, but you love it. Every second of it, the thrill, the pleasure, it’s driving you nuts. You love this.

**“SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!”**

You don’t know why those words have such power over you. But they do. You fuck Ava’s ass harder than ever, your mind lost in the task she’s giving you.

Ava starts to scream in pleasure, and before you know it, she’s cumming again, all over you. It’s incredible, it feels so good in a filthy way. But you still haven’t cum yet. You don’t stop fucking her, you want to finish yourself off. And she likes it even more. The harder you fuck her, the more she squirts on you, the more demanding she is. And you have more than enough energy to keep at it.

Soon, you find yourself at the edge again, but you’re not pulling out this time. You fuck with all your might, and soon, you can’t hold it back any longer. You explode, you feel your mind temporarily blank to the massive pleasure you feel in your dick. One giant, massive orgasm to end it.

As you orgasm, you feel her ass fill with your sperm. But you don’t pull out. You’re cumming inside until you’re finished. Every last drop of your seed is going in her. Slowly, but surely, your dick lets out your cum until it’s all out.

You fall off Ava, to her side on the bed. “That was really good, you know.” She says it, as everything else, with absolute honesty. After all the wild fucking you just had, she seems to have returned rather quickly to her normal self. “I wouldn’t mind meeting up later for more nights like this, you know?”

You feel pleased. Even though you hadn’t expected it, you won her. You finally had that connection you wanted for so long. Before you go to sleep you ask of her one last thing.

“Huh? My mask? Well, no one really asks much, but I don’t mind taking it off, really.” That’s a shock. A bit anti-climatic, but at least it’s not like she’s cursed to forever wear it. Even if you thought it actually was kinda cute on her. As she took it off, you couldn’t help but find yourself captivated by her beauty. You kissed her one last time, and soon you fell asleep with the Foreteller in your embrace.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“YOU SLEPT WITH THE FORETELLER?” Chirithy clearly did not take too well to this. “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?” Admittedly, you weren’t thinking much. But you never do, to be honest, and it worked out great, for you at the very least.

“Don’t worry, Chirithy,” Ava came in, unmasked, much more casual than she seemed the previous day. “He’s under my protection now.” A bit embarrassing, but you don’t mind it either way. You feel like you mean something to her. A feeling you truly wanted.

Ava turned to you, calm and graceful as ever. “I spoke to your union’s leader,” she started. “Our night together didn’t go unnoticed.” That wasn’t unexpected. The two of you made plenty of noise with each other.

“They’ll let it slide, at least for now.” That was unexpected. “In return, you now belong to two unions. Mine, and yours. The lux you gather will be split between the two. Reasonable, right?” You agree, and you just feel yourself overjoyed. You take Ava into another kiss, and she joins back.

She was now your light. Your leader. Your love.

And you were her dandelion.


End file.
